Jercules (Earth-9047)
; Ominous consortium of their most deadly and most implacable enemies | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-9047 | BaseOfOperations = Revengers Mansionidentified as base of the Revengers in The Revengers vs. Just-A-League in ''What The--?!'' #7 | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Moustache and beard | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Superheroe | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Peter B. Gillis; Jon Bogdanove | First = What The--?! Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Jercules was a superheroe and sometimes member of the Offengers, a super-team later known as the Revengers.The Fantastical Four World Tour 1992 in ''What The--?!'' #17 At one point when Jercules was not in the staff of the Offengers, the Offengers were attacked by the mutant team of superheroes X-Persons, who had been misled to believe that the Offengers were being mind-controlled by a super-villain. At the same time, the Offengers were having their own doubts about the X-Persons. The unprovoked attack led to an all-out fight that later escalated when other super-heroes joined. Even after the real manipulator was defeated, the super-heroes decided to keep on fighting with each other as a way to satisfy their fan audience. At some point, Jercules joined the fray, and he was punched by Prince No-More, who was a member of the Offengers at that point.When Titans Bunch! in ''What The--?!'' #1 By then, mutie super-heroes (especially the X-Persons) had a genetic S-Factor that boosted the sales of their comic-book series. Jercules and other non-mutie superheroes interpreted that muties were getting the lion's share of the comic-book sales and, wanting to recover popularity, the non-muties created their own team to oppose the muties: The Ominous consortium of their most deadly and most implacable enemiesMutant Beach Party! part 2 in ''What The!?'' #4 Jercules and the rest of the Ominous consortium started tracking the X-Persons with little discretion: Scarlett Wench and Slicksilver saw them looking for the X-Persons and took a guest appearance to warn their mutie friends.Mutant Beach Party! in ''What The--?!'' #3 The Consortium first weakened the X-Persons by making other teams of super-villains attack the muties, until the Consortium itself launched their attack against the muties at the beach. Jercules and the other non-mutie super-heroes ran to meet their opponents in what was to become another epic battle! One of those epic battles that no-one references again and that causes death or permanent injury to none of the combatants, due to the comical nature of Earth-9047. Jercules became a staff member of the Revengers. By then, the super-hero team Fantastical Four, traditional allies of the Revengers, had decided to reorient their career and became rock stars instead of keeping up with their less-than-successful super-hero activities. Chaplain America, leader of the Revengers, gathered his team—including Jercules—to notify them about that fact. America regretted the loss of the Fantastical Four, but he also happily announced that the Fantastical Four had sent the Revengers some free tickets for their following concert. Jercules and the Revengers received these with delight. At some point, Jercules had a romantic relationship with the superheroine Sheeza-HulkThe satirical Sheeza-Hulk in "Be My Valentine… or else" in ''What The--?!'' #21 (sometimes known as She-Bulk), also a member of the Revengers. However, their romance ended unsatisfactorily for Sheeza-Hulk—which was the norm for her romances at that time. She nonetheless kept a picture of Jercules in a wall, along with images of her other failed mates. Smilin' Sulatu of the Watcher alien species was staging a re-enactment of classical movies "in the Mighty Marble way!" He adapted ''Driving Miss Daisy'', where the Quasi-Humans put a public ad to pair grumpy Medoozy with a guest star, in an attempt to increase their sales and avoid falling into obscurity. Jercules was one of the many super-heroes and villains who queued for the job interview, but the Quasi-Humans chose another candidate.Marble Movie Madness: Driving Medoozy in ''What The--?!'' #21 Jercules and the Revengers were also mentioned, in a less-than-favorable-light, by TV announcer Poorly Noseitch in his program An Abhorrent Affair. Noseitch suggested that the Revengers were a trans-national mega-corporation "of elitist fascists" sic. and he then interviewed some other super-heroes who had not joined the team to see their reasons. He then revealed supposed inside information on some other Revengers—but not Jercules, and offered the audience to call a pay number and vote for Revengers membership.An Abhorrent Affair in ''What The--?!'' #26 | Powers = Jercules has extraordinary endurance that allows him to withstand a punch of super-strong Prince No-More without being knocked off. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Lacking the mutie S-Factor in his ADN, Jercules does not have the phenomenal sales of mutie super-heroes. He cannot satisfy Sheeza-Hulk as a romantic partner either. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = As a member of the Revengers, his favorite TV show is ''The A-Team.Top ten favorite TV shows of the Marvel Heroes in ''What The--?!'' #18 | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = | Quotation = So say we all, Bulk-- So say we all! | Speaker = Jercules (Earth-9047) | QuoteSource = What The--?! Vol 1 17 }} Category:Zeus Family Category:Hercules Family